


don't slow it up for me

by nasaplates



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: Junmyeon goes to Kai for extra dance practice, and ends up getting lessons in something else, too





	don't slow it up for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falloutgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/gifts).



> happy birthday aubrey, I have no clue what this is but I hope you enjoy it at least ❤

Junmyeon walked briskly down the hall, checked his phone again. Late, which he already knew, could tell by the muffled sounds of music coming from the only practice room being used right now. He was exhausted, stretched thin between the comeback preparations and the musical, which he’d never regret for a second, but he was so tired, and annoyed on top of it at having left Jongin waiting.

 

Sure enough, when he pushed open the door to the practice room and slid inside, Jongin was there, already dancing alone. Well, really, it was Kai dancing. Jongin would’ve turned and given him a warm smile, a bright “Hyung!” genuine affection that always made Junmyeon feel welcome, settled, _good_. But instead, even though he had to know he was there with the way the room was entirely walled in mirrors, Kai kept dancing. 

 

It should’ve stopped amazing Junmyeon at some point, how well he danced. He’d always been good, from the very beginning, but sometimes it hit him harder than others, the reminder that this man was so much better than him at this. Kai was working on a series of body rolls, something so easy for him by now that he was adding flair to it, grinning at his own expression like he’d like to take himself to bed. 

 

And _that_ was a thought Junmyeon did _not_ have the time or energy to entertain right now. 

 

He cleared his throat, and Jongin came through on Kai’s face, grinning easily and waving adorably as he shimmied his way over to the corner to pause the music with a spin and a last pose, right on the beat.

 

They went through the usual “Hello”s and “How are you”s and “Have you eaten?”s, Junmyeon on autopilot as he put his things down, tried to settle himself into the right mindset for what he needed to get done before he could sleep. He was a terrible student, if he was honest with himself, always much more comfortable with confidence than insecurity, always happiest on top. _Another thought I don’t have time for_ , he admitted to himself, but he watched Jongin’s body all the same, loving the way the sweatpants and t-shirt didn’t do a damn thing to hide the body underneath them. 

 

It was easier, when he knew that body as well as he did, already had fingers, mouth, cock, over every inch of it, knew how he looked with his back arched in real pleasure, rather than the pantomime he put on as Kai. They never talked about this, what they had between them. Never seemed like they needed to. It was too easy, Jongin’s softness molding so effortlessly to Junmyeon’s, well. Bitchiness, he supposed. Jongin knew how to make him smile, how to make him moan. How to make him want to take care of him, how to make him want to be soft.

 

Junmyeon looked back up at Jongin’s face, realized by the concern there that he must have really checked out of the conversation. _Get it together, Suho._

 

“Sorry, Nini,” he said, shaking his head a bit, smiling gently. “I must be sleepwalking.”

 

Jongin’s face didn’t lose the concern and he opened his mouth, probably to ask if Junmyeon wanted to put this off, but they both knew he couldn’t, that he had too much to catch up on and not enough time to do it in, so he interrupted before Jongin could speak. “Let’s go, Kai.”

 

Jongin closed his mouth and sighed. He knew what this life was like as well as Junmyeon did, had danced with injuries more times than either of them wanted to think about. So he nodded, resettled his shoulders, softness gone. “Ok, Suho.”

 

Kai set the music up again, came to stand next to Junmyeon, and they were off, starting with a run-through of the entire choreo. Junmyeon knew all the steps by now, had managed that in several cram sessions, so this worked as a warm-up to the real lesson; learning how to get the specific steps to actually look good. He wasn’t a bad dancer, not by far, but it was work for him, took hours and hours of practice to get his body to go through the moves like they were effortless, sexy. 

 

Kai was good at helping him with it, sharp, catching the awkward movements and little places where his body clearly wasn’t understanding what should be happening with all of his limbs. Junmyeon was a good fake, excellent at projecting confidence, making people look at his smirk or his body in the ways he wanted them to, he was comfortable with, but he was dancing with a group of men who were all good at it, and any little wrongness was bound to stand out when they were together.

 

A half hour into the practice and Junmyeon was sweating, and even more exhausted and irritated than he had been when he walked in. He was about ready to punch a mirror, having to reign himself in to stop himself from snapping at Kai every time he said “Relax your shoulders, like this,” and then executed the move like he was made of liquid sex.

 

They’d been through one particular move about twenty times, a full body roll with steps and arm motions all happening together, both of them getting increasingly frustrated when Kai said “Loosen up your hips” and Junmyeon snapped “For _fuck’s_ sake my hips _are loose_!” and he turned to grab his water bottle, take an angry drink, toss the bottle to the floor again.

 

Jongin was silent, and Junmyeon was too irritated to consider how he knew the silence was _Jongin_ and not _Kai_ , something about the quality of the disappointment, not an arrogant sexy shit cracking a joke, but a warmth in it, like he was carrying Junmyeon’s irritation on his own shoulders too. It made Junmyeon want to kick himself, want to wrap Jongin in a hug, want to go to his room and scream into his pillow.

 

After a long, tense moment, he heard a low chuckle, and the next thing he knew there were confident hands on his waist, a warm body at his back. He snapped his eyes up to the mirror in front of him to see Kai making eye contact through it, smirk on his face. He leaned down to murmur in his ear, “Loosen,” slowly molded himself to Junmyeon’s back, letting him feel the beginnings of an erection against his ass, “your,” he rolled his body against him, a slow all over sensual fuck, “hips” he finished the motion, tight against Junmyeon’s ass, slid one hand under his shirt and the other over his cock, and _squeezed_. 

 

Junmyeon’s vision blurred with how quickly he became hard. It had been hovering there, on the edges, like it always was when he watched Kai move, but this overtook him like a freight train. Kai didn’t give him a chance to adjust, just chuckled again, hummed the music, and kept dancing right against his body, a slow slow frot, coaxing Junmyeon to move with him, the motion of his hand against his cock setting his entire body fizzing.

 

It was never like this, with them. Junmyeon rarely bottomed with anyone, frankly, and if he did it was always him setting the pace, him doing the riding, him unquestionably the one doing the fucking. But this, this was something else entire. Kai kept up his sensual frottage, cock to full hardness, unmistakable sliding against his ass the way it was, hands never stopping their motion against his body, against his cock, mouth starting up hot, wet kisses against his neck. When Kai closed his eyes on a thrust and moaned, directly into his ear, Junmyeon wondered, for the first time in his sexual life, if he was going to actually pass out.

 

He gave into it, then, felt some hard unyielding thing inside him _shift_. Let go of the stress and the frustration, the tiredness. Let go of his own qualms about being in control. Let himself trust Kai with this, this once.

 

Seeming to sense the shift, Kai brought a hand up to Junmyeon’s jaw, turned his face so he could kiss him. Wet, deep, dancing still, everything smooth and slick and completely out of Junmyeon’s hands. A high lost sound came out of his mouth, and Kai hushed him, right against his lips. “Let me,” he murmured. Junmyeon could only open his eyes, see the warmth in the eyes waiting to meet him, and nod. 

 

Slow, steady, never letting Junmyeon properly come up for air, Kai shifted them a few steps forward to within touching distance of the mirror. “Watch,” Kai said, eyes still locked with his through the reflection, and then he dropped to his knees behind him, taking Junmyeon’s pants and briefs with him, letting them pool around his ankles. Exposed to the air of the practice room, Junmyeon’s flushed cock jumped, and he moaned, reaching out with two sweating palms to hold himself up against the mirror.

 

When he felt Kai’s hands on his cheeks, spreading them, and the warmth of his breath against his hole, he whimpered and leaned forward further, forearms against the mirror, forehead pressed against them. He looked into his own eyes at the first swipe of Kai’s tongue against his hole and he couldn’t recognize himself in the faraway pleasure he found there. 

 

Kai didn’t let him dwell on the thought, set to work with enthusiasm, licking wide stripes against him, sucking on the ring of muscle, working his tongue into him as he loosened. The sounds of it were only just audible over the music that was still playing, blood rushing in his ears and the wet of Kai’s tongue on his ass. 

 

Junmyeon moaned, mindless with the sensation, shoving his hips back against Kai’s mouth, breath fogging the glass. Seeing the way Kai’s hands fit around his hips, the way his own hips bucked and rolled, the way his cock bobbed, drove him to babbling, hardly aware of what was falling out of his mouth. By the time Kai’s tongue was thrusting into him, lapping at him like his ass was a delicacy he was savoring, he’d fallen into a litany, “Please, please, _please_!”

 

With a slick obscene sound, Kai pulled away and Junmyeon wailed. Kai hushed him, petted his hips, put his head to the side of him so Junmyeon could see him in the reflection. His lips were red and swollen, slick with his own spit. 

 

“Please what, hm?” Kai said.

 

Junmyeon took two gasping breaths, made a sound high in his throat. “Please _fuck me_.”

 

Kai’s eyes went impossibly darker and he leaned his forehead to Junmyeon’s ass. He felt more than heard the muttered curse, the “Yes, fuck, yes.”

 

Smooth, still, always so fucking _smooth_ , Kai stood, shoved his own pants and underwear down his thighs. He spit on his palm and slicked himself up and Junmyeon rolled his forehead against his arms. The first firm press of Kai’s cock against his entrance was enough to startle him a bit out of whatever mindspace he had been in, tensing involuntarily. Kai sensed it, stopped his hips but draped himself over Junmyeon’s back, bit the back of his neck, gently. He said, with a touch of softness, “I’ve got you,” and Junmyeon deliberately relaxed himself. Kai would take care of him, this once.

 

Kai pulled back just enough to guide himself in, one long, slow, steady press. It took Junmyeon a moment to get used to the stretch and burn, the feeling of being so _full_ rather than the one doing the filling. Kai stroked up his spine, down his sides, squeezed his hip while he adjusted, never letting his muscles regain that tightness. 

 

When Junmyeon was ready, he pressed his hips back against Kai, and Kai started up that same slow, sensual roll of his body, this time with his cock thrusting in and out of him with every movement. Junmyeon _moaned_.

 

Before he could get too used to the rhythm, Kai pulled his shoulders back, so he wasn’t leaning so heavily against the mirror, so he could watch the way their bodies looked as Kai fucked him. Every time he tried to do more, to give more, to take more, Kai wouldn’t let him, just kept pumping into him at the same maddening pace, punching the breath out of Junmyeon’s lungs. Junmyeon was finally loose and pliant, rolling his body back onto Kai’s cock without a conscious thought beyond _fuck_. 

 

Soon Junmyeon started getting desperate, feeling his balls tighten, needing to come now now _now_. Kai, sensing it, took his cock in his hand and pulled, same god damn _fucking_ rhythm, bringing him steadily closer and closer to the edge.

 

“Look,” Kai said, and Junmyeon hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he opened them again, looked into the mirror, seeing himself completely wrecked, fucked by Kai’s cock and his hand on his cock, sweat dripping down both of their faces, their bodies. He watched himself come, wailing, spilling over Kai’s hand, onto the shirt still on his own chest, a few drops landing on the mirror. He didn’t watch Kai fucking into him frantically chasing his own release, his eyes too whited out to see it, but he felt it, when Kai bit his shoulder and came inside him.

 

They ended up in a heap on the floor, somehow. Facing each other, breathing hard still, Junmyeon with his eyes closed. Jongin was petting his arm, shoulder to wrist. He kissed Junmyeon's forehead, his nose, his chin. Landed on his mouth in an open sigh, pressed their foreheads together, sweetly, when their lips were too tired to kiss.

 

Junmyeon opened his eyes. Jongin's were there to meet him, soft and warm, happiness simple and clear.

 

“Better?” Jongin murmured.

 

Junmyeon hummed, smiled, feeling at ease for the first time in days. “Yeah,” he said. “Better.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter @nasaplates


End file.
